Marketwatch.com Source Code
MarketWatch: Stock Market News - Financial News Sections Watchlist Signup • Login Search Signup Login Home Latest News Markets Personal Finance The Moneyist Retirement Investing FA Center Economy & Politics Real Estate Quotes Video SectorWatch Entertainment Premium Newsletters Profile Settings Email & Alerts Watchlist Games Bulletin US Europe Asia FX Rates Futures Crypto Range 1D 5D 1M 3M 6M 1Y 2Y Dow 25,199.29 79.40 0.32% S&P 500 2,815.62 6.07 0.22% Nasdaq 7,854.44 -0.67 -0.01% GlobalDow 3,040.65 8.89 0.29% Gold 1,226.80 -1.10 -0.09% Oil 68.95 0.19 0.28% S&P 500 Movers(%) GWW 11.2 UAL 8.8 CSX 7.1 NCLH 5.4 CLX -4.1 TAP -4.0 XRAY -3.2 TWTR -3.1 Latest NewsAll Times Eastern 6:08p Updated IBM earnings beat fueled by mainframe sales, but that strength may not last long 5:55p Why husbands and wives lie about their salaries and you should make your Venmo account private 5:34p Barry Silbert says bitcoin put in its 2018 low, but 99% of cryptos are worthless 5:30p Updated Toys ‘R’ Us reaches deal to shield lender group from future litigation 5:27p Updated Exclusive: Amazon denies it will challenge Cisco with switch sales 5:25p Corrected Hedge-fund manager Marc Lasry says $40,000 bitcoin is achievable 5:21p Steve Bannon says trade war with China will end in victory 5:11p The bond market is ‘coiling’ for a violent yield surge, says BMO strategist 5:06p Updated Zuckerberg effectively defends right of Holocaust deniers to be heard on Facebook 5:03p Updated How to build a winning stock portfolio, and seven stocks to get you started to be replaced Buffett’s Berkshire stock having best day in 7 years after buyback policy change Buffett’s Berkshire stock having best day in 7 years after buyback policy change BRK.B 5.27% BRK.A 5.10% U.S. stocks end mostly higher, with the Dow ringing up its 5th straight gain 10 winners, 10 losers in this year’s breakout small-cap stock sector Mitch Tuchman: This is the only second-half investment strategy you need The idea of ‘investing in what you know’ is more dangerous than you think Nigam Arora: To make money on marijuana stocks, buy when the buzz is over Exclusive: Amazon denies it will challenge Cisco with switch sales CSCO -0.31% AMZN -0.05% IBM stock ticks higher as mainframe gains fuel earnings beat IBM 0.72% Barry Silbert says bitcoin put in its 2018 low, but 99% of cryptos are worthless BTCUSD -0.59% Dennis Gartman: An ‘exaggerated’ and ‘stunning’ rally could be on the way DJIA 0.32% Trump Today: President says ‘no’ to question over whether Russia still targeting U.S. Lawmakers are considering making these changes to your 401(k) plan This is how much debt can sabotage your retirement Social Security: What to know, what to expect, how to make it better Maxing out your 401(k) might not be enough to have a secure retirement Proposed changes to your 401(k) retirement plan could be promising — or not Screaming labor shortage forcing firms to get creative to fill record job openings Worker shortages, rising costs hemming in a U.S. economy bursting at the seams, Fed’s Beige Book finds Zuckerberg effectively defends right of Holocaust deniers to be heard on Facebook FB -0.30% Suspect you’re arguing with a bot on Twitter? There’s a tool for that — several, in fact Publishing execs believe Facebook is overly deferential to conservative content Cambridge Analytica's Facebook data accessed from Russia, says report The Roth strategy we wish we’d built for early retirement Don’t cheat yourself with the 4% rule Here’s what smart rich people really do with their nest egg Is early retirement possible? How the new tax law creates a ‘perfect storm’ for Roth IRA conversions When wives earn more than their husbands, they both lie This Cornell sociologist says he’s found the secret to a happy marriage Women form strong opinions about men in flashy cars (and it’s not pretty) Laura Mattia: The final key to gender equality is mastery of money Bernanke, Geithner, Paulson warn U.S. has weaker tools for dealing with crisis Pimco says Fed would signal pause to rate hikes to avoid ‘lasting’ yield curve inversion The bond market goes its own way For the first time, Powell says more rate hikes are right path ‘for now’ What keeps you up at night, Jerome Powell? This market is whistling past Trump’s trade war graveyard Personal Finance Why I want to read more ‘Money Diaries’ about millennials spending their parents’ money A 21-year-old New Yorker was called out on Twitter for her relying on her family to support her lavish lifestyle Why so many people are addicted to reading these Refinery29 ‘money diaries’ One millennial explains how she survives New York on a $25/hour salary (her parents give her money) ‘Real Housewives’ star Bethenny Frankel gets real about money Bethenny Frankel, founder of Skinnygirl, opens up about her childhood and the clause that saved her millions. Inside MarketWatch Papa John’s merger talks with Wendy’s cooled after racial slur incident came to light PZZA 4.00% Hedge-fund manager Marc Lasry says $40,000 bitcoin is achievable BTCUSD -0.59% Oaktree Capital’s Marks warns U.S. economy is in late stage of expansion DJIA 0.32% Steve Bannon says trade war with China will end in victory Stephen Bannon, former White House chief strategist and CEO of the Trump campaign, said he believed a trade war with China would result in victory for the U.S. "Victory is if they give us access to their markets," he said at CNBC's Delivering Alpha conference Wednesday in New York. The trade spat between the U.S. and the People's Republic of China has been characterized by actualized and threatened tariffs on imported goods. Tariffs would be positive for the U.S. economy and would bring manufacturing jobs back to the country, Bannon said. On the note of whether China could devalue its currency to fight the U.S. on the trade front, Bannon said it was an unlikely move due to the large amount of Chinese dollar-denominated foreign reserves. One dollar last bought 6.7485 offshore yuan , little changed in positive territory, and 6.7215 onshore yuan , up 0.2%, late Wednesday. Netflix is creating a comedy radio channel with SiriusXM SIRI 0.85% High-flying tech sector is vulnerable to deteriorating credit quality COMP -0.01% Toys ‘R’ Us reaches deal to shield lender group from future litigation Most Popular Dennis Gartman: An ‘exaggerated’ and ‘stunning’ rally could be on the way DJIA 0.32% Elon Musk apologizes to cave rescue diver for calling him a ‘pedo’ TSLA 0.36% The Roth strategy we wish we’d built for early retirement Dow logs longest win streak in a month; Nasdaq narrowly misses fresh all-time high SPX 0.22% DJIA 0.32% Ethereum co-founder: Blockchain-based wallet could end need for banks Housing starts tumble to 9-month low as market headwinds crush momentum DJIA 0.32% With 20%+ earnings growth baked in, the drama for tech this quarter will be in the forecasts SPX 0.22% GOOGL -0.01% One millennial explains how she survives New York on a $25/hour salary (her parents give her money) Opinion The idea of ‘investing in what you know’ is more dangerous than you think Donald Trump's Failure to Confront Russian President Putin Publicly Raises Questions Partner Center Trending Video Go to Video Center How fintech could save consumers $16 bn in money-transfer fees 2:49 Want more videos from MarketWatch? Subscribe to our channel on YouTube! How fintech could save consumers $16 bn in money-transfer fees 2:49 How to Spot a High-End Men's Haircut 1:35 What Russia's alliance with Saudi Arabia means for the future of oil 3:12 Trump, in a Reversal, Says Russia Meddled in 2016 Election 1:49 Thai Cave Rescue Boys Recount Their Ordeal 1:09 Why Didn't Trump Confront Putin Publicly? 1:53 Ethereum co-founder: Blockchain-based wallet could end need for banks 2:17 Here's what most investors get wrong about disruption 3:09 Successful Thai Cave Rescue: A Herculean Team Effort 3:18 Trump Diplomacy: When Old Allies Are Foes and Old Foes Are Allies 3:52 SectorWatchWatch Now ExplainomicsWatch Now Good CompanyWatch Now Markets Toys ‘R’ Us reaches deal to shield lender group from future litigation Hedge-fund manager Marc Lasry says $40,000 bitcoin is achievable BTCUSD -0.59% ETHUSD 0.20% XRPUSD -0.65% Dow logs longest win streak in a month; Nasdaq narrowly misses fresh all-time high DJIA 0.32% COMP -0.01% SPX 0.22% Treasury yields bounce after Beige Book highlights inflation pressures Treasury yields rise Wednesday after the Federal Reserve’ Beige Book highlighted growing wage pressures from a tightening labor market. BX:TMUBMUSD02Y -0.47% BX:TMUBMUSD10Y 0.32% BX:TMUBMUSD30Y 0.62% Papa John’s merger talks with Wendy’s cooled after racial slur incident came to light PZZA 4.00% WEN 1.95% High-flying tech sector is vulnerable to deteriorating credit quality COMP -0.01% Watchlist Customize MarketWatch Have Watchlists? Log in to see them here or sign up to get started. Create Account … or Log In Add Ticker Symbol Last Change % Change Volume (Go to Watchlist) No Items in Watchlist There are currently no items in this Watchlist. Add Ticker to Watchlist No Saved Watchlists Create a list of the investments you want to track. Create Watchlist …or try this starter list Uh oh Something went wrong while loading Watchlist. Go to Watchlist Recently Viewed Tickers No Recent Tickers Visit a quote page and your recently viewed tickers will be displayed here. Search Tickers Investing IBM earnings beat fueled by mainframe sales, but that strength may not last long IBM 0.72% Barry Silbert says bitcoin put in its 2018 low, but 99% of cryptos are worthless BTCUSD -0.59% Exclusive: Amazon denies it will challenge Cisco with switch sales CSCO -0.31% AMZN -0.05% Steve Bannon says trade war with China will end in victory Stephen Bannon, former White House chief strategist and CEO of the Trump campaign, said he believed a trade war with China would result in victory ... USDCNY 0.00% DXY 0.11% USDCNH -0.01% The bond market is ‘coiling’ for a violent yield surge, says BMO strategist BX:TMUBMUSD10Y 0.32% Zuckerberg effectively defends right of Holocaust deniers to be heard on Facebook FB -0.30% Financial Adviser Center The idea of ‘investing in what you know’ is more dangerous than you think Obsessing about past investment performance is costing you future profits Why many women won’t talk about money and how to get past it How to teach your children to be investors rather than spenders Use these online watchdogs before giving a financial adviser your money Barron's Stocks to Watch After the Bell: Dow Gains 79 Points as S&P 500′s Stealth Breakout Continues The Dow Jones Industrial Average and the S&P 500 rose today. The Nasdaq did not. Grainger soared to the top of the S&P 500, while Clorox sunk to th... Tech Trader Daily EBay Earnings: Shares Slide on Disappointing Guidance, Top Line EBay reported second-quarter earnings that beat analyst estimates, but reported revenue and offered guidance that fell shy of forecasts. Focus on Funds Amidst Brexit Uncertainty, Default Risk Rises Perceived default risk for U.K. companies has been rising, according to data anlytics firm Credit Benchmark. Stocks to Watch The Week in Dividends: BlackRock, Northern Trust, J.M. Smucker Economy & Politics The bond market goes its own way The economy is strong, inflation is rising and the Fed is tightening, so why aren’t 10-year yields higher? Caroline Baum explains Screaming labor shortage forcing firms to get creative to fill record job openings Businesses have complained loudly for months about a shortage of workers to fill record job openings, but more and more firms are finally doing som... Trade-war tracker: Here are the new levies, imposed and threatened As rhetoric on global trade ratchets higher, here’s a look at what new tariffs have been imposed and what has been threatened. Trump Today: President says ‘no’ to question over whether Russia still targeting U.S. Worker shortages, rising costs hemming in a U.S. economy bursting at the seams, Fed’s Beige Book finds Sanders denies that Trump was saying 'no' to question of whether Russia still targeting U.S. White House press secretary Sarah Sanders said President Donald Trump's "no" in response to the question of whether Russia was still targeting the ... EU to impose tariff quotas on foreign steel Personal Finance When wives earn more than their husbands, they both lie It’s increasingly common for wives to make more than their spouses. All those aerobic and meditation classes may not boost company profit—or morale Health insurers and fitness gurus have long said that wellness programs can reduce medical spending. ‘Real Housewives’ star Bethenny Frankel gets real about money Bethenny Frankel, founder of Skinnygirl, opens up about her childhood and the clause that saved her millions. My ex-wife stopped payments on our home and racked up credit-card debt in my name This man says his credit score was damaged by his former partner’s shenanigans. Today's Interest Rates mortgage equity savings auto credit cards 30 yr fixed Jumbo 4.54% 30 yr fixed 4.37% 15 yr fixed 3.79% 10 yr fixed 3.71% 30 yr fixed refi 4.38% 15 yr fixed refi 3.78% 5/1 ARM 4.07% 5/1 ARM refi 4.07% National averages from Bankrate.com $30K HELOC 3.34% $50K HELOC 3.54% $75K HELOC 3.34% $100K HELOC 3.54% $30K Home Equity Loan 4.92% $50K Home Equity Loan 4.62% $75K Home Equity Loan 4.62% $100K Home Equity Loan 4.53% National averages from Bankrate.com 5 yr CD 1.74% 2 yr CD 1.22% 1 yr CD 1.01% MMA $10K+ 0.42% MMA $50K+ 0.62% MMA Savings 0.53% MMA Savings Jumbo 0.64% National averages from Bankrate.com 60 Mo Used Car 4.32% 48 Mo Used Car 4.37% 36 Mo Used Car 4.29% 72 Mo New Car 3.86% 60 Mo New Car 4.02% 48 Mo New Car 3.86% 60 Mo Auto Refi 3.12% 36 Mo Auto Refi 2.51% National averages from Bankrate.com Avg APR Last Wk 6 Mnths Low Interest 13.85% 13.83% 13.09% Business 14.59% 14.57% 13.93% Balance Transfer 16.21% 16.17% 15.59% Student 16.48% 16.48% 15.92% Airline 16.91% 16.84% 16.32% Reward 17.03% 17.00% 16.44% Cash Back 17.19% 17.15% 16.59% Instant Approval 19.22% 19.20% 18.76% Bad Credit 23.90% 23.90% 23.59% Source: CreditCards.com The Moneyist Quentin Fottrell answers your questions about inheritance, tipping, weddings, re-gifting, or any tricky money issues relating to family and friends. Have a question? Send it to the Moneyist. My ex-wife stopped payments on our home and racked up credit-card debt in my name This man says his credit score was damaged by his former partner’s shenanigans. Should I sell the $15,000 silver tea set gifted to me by 80-year-old mother? This woman wonders whether she should give her brothers a chance to own this family heirloom. While visiting my dying stepmother, I discovered her children had looted my father’s estate ‘A word of warning to your readers: Don’t trust anyone.’ My grandmother and uncle destroyed my late grandfather’s will—and put the wrong date on his headstone This woman says her grandmother and uncle are conspiring to exclude other children from inheriting a dime. Retirement Proposed changes to your 401(k) retirement plan could be promising — or not The retirement crisis is real, but can this help? Maxing out your 401(k) might not be enough to have a secure retirement A retirement account is great, but having a financial plan with it is better. The Roth strategy we wish we’d built for early retirement There is a lot to love about a Roth — here’s why. This is how much debt can sabotage your retirement Here are 6 tips from a noted retirement researcher on how to manage debt effectively. Real Estate Housing starts tumble to 9-month low as market headwinds crush momentum Home builders broke ground on fewer homes despite strong demand from consumers, signalling high costs and a challenging environment may be taking its toll on production. New York to probe Kushner Cos. over lawsuit that claims tenant harassment New York Governor Andrew Cuomo’s office on Monday unveiled an investigation into whether Kushner Cos., the real-estate firm owned by the family of ... Fannie, Freddie drift lower as Powell says housing should be off government books Shares of mortgage giants Fannie Mae and Freddie Mac traded lower Tuesday as Federal Reserve Chairman Jerome Powell says he would like to see hou... Your best—and worst—shot at buying a home is in these cities The five most- and least-affordable markets for buying a home based on the first quarter of 2018. More people are tapping equity—and other real estate trends Here are three housing and mortgage trends to watch for as summer slides into fall. Mansion Global Property Price Growth Slows in U.K., London Blamed Downtown Manhattan Penthouse to Hit Market for $24 Million England’s Manchester Proves Popular With Gulf Coast Property Investors Dubai Villa Sellers See Strengthening Market Partner Content × Back to Top MarketWatch Site Index Topics Help Feedback Newsroom Roster Media Archive Premium Products Mobile Company Company Info Code of Conduct Corrections Advertising Media Kit Advertise Locally Reprints & Licensing Your Ad Choices Dow Jones Network WSJ.com Barron's Online BigCharts Virtual Stock Exchange Financial News London WSJ.com Small Business realtor.com Mansion Global Copyright © 2018 MarketWatch, Inc. All rights reserved. By using this site you agree to the Terms of Service, Privacy Policy, and Cookie Policy. Intraday Data provided by SIX Financial Information and subject to terms of use. Historical and current end-of-day data provided by SIX Financial Information. All quotes are in local exchange time. Real-time last sale data for U.S. stock quotes reflect trades reported through Nasdaq only. Intraday data delayed at least 15 minutes or per exchange requirements. Trending Tickers Powered by IBM 0.72% EBAY 0.37% AXP 1.81% PZZA 4.00% AA -0.12% Advanced Search Stocks Columns Authors Topics No results found Video Center × Category:Articles